pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 ---- Variant temp Could you contribute to this debate here? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:36, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Could you comment on the request of a users right's here. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:28, May 17, 2016 (UTC) New Background I got a new background pic for you, if its sutible Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 09:46, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Hmm... Speaking of new backrounds, do you think I can host a forum on that? After all, a new backround would look appealing after a while... Mario101luigi202peach404 12:13, May 16, 2016 (UTC) That's just what I had in mind. And could you help with my signature? It broke, as you can see.--Mario101luigi202peach404 19:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Nevermind, I fixed it. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:34, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Who could return? Hey Lordranged7. I don't really watch pokemon anymore but I think I still like the show. I just wanted to ask another fan of Pokemon about one of Ash's previous female traveling companions. I've seen some not so positive fan reviews about Iris & it got me wondering, if Iris really isn't going to reappear in XY who might? I honesty kind of hope that if anyone makes a return appearance, it's Dawn. What do you think? Steven+Amethyst=UnknownFusion (talk) 13:25, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Walkthroughs Turns out Natsu has plagiarized the XY and ORAS walkthroughs from Bulbapedia. I'll leave the block up to you since you seem to have experience with him doing that. I'll delete any remaining plagiarized parts when I have time tomorrow. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:02, May 19, 2016 (UTC) XY122 Did you watch the preview? I'm asking because I don't know if Bergmite used Blizzard or Icy Wind.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:19, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Adventure images Could you upload new images for Lance? Ellis99 Volcanion 11:47, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I think you could guide Utkar as I think he has possibility. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:15, May 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Could you comment on the demotion of Nectaria and my proposal for a new policy? which is on the same page. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:42, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Please read my message. Ellis99 Volcanion 06:02, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:14, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Is the Raichu stated in one of the episode titles Ash's or Tierno's? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:39, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :I hope it's Tierno's as it would be weird for Ash's. I also hope Mega Charizard Y's is Ash's, but it could Trevor's. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:45, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure :) Ellis99 Volcanion 07:49, May 28, 2016 (UTC) What is weird is the Kalos League happening in Lumiose City. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:58, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't seen it yet. I hope it's in the centre of Lumiose. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:15, May 28, 2016 (UTC) I've done all the debuts for DPA and I'm now on ETP. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:17, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Greetings, I am reporting a user known as The Tweet Fury deliberatly committing vandalism on this Wikia. I should also point out that this user has been known to create sock accounts, Springroller and Billi-Billi. I've come across this user before on Disney Wikia and have permanently banned all three accounts and sent a report to the Wikia Staff. I recommend as one Administrator to another that you do the same.--Alex2424121 (talk) 19:06, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Images Is Black borders an issue?--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:48, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I'll be more specific. I fixed Roselia, but what about Jeremy's Venusaur and Butterfree.--Kyurem147 (talk) 11:56, May 29, 2016 (UTC) A Concern Hello, I think I found vandalism regarding this page. I have seen someone vandalizing the Pokemon types and replacing them with this phrase: "Hello Chief, how are you doing? I'm behind you." Is this a concern to you? Here's Proof: http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pseudo_%26_Semi-Pseudo_Legendary_Pok%C3%A9mon Thanks. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 01:34, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: A Concern You're Welcome. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 01:44, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Fiore When are you planning on doing the pages on Fiore? I'm going to continue on Rumble Blast and I've finished the routes in Kalos and plan on doing the other places too. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then :) Ellis99 Volcanion 10:41, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Improvised moves Um Lord need your opinion. I don't think we put Improvised moves images on character pages that don't show the pokemon doing them. Doesn't seem irrelevant. Like these two. What do you think?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Haze_Sonic_Boom.png *http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poison_Silver_Wind.png Does that mean we have to remove all the images from the pages, even Ash's Pikachu?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:33, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Cache How do I bypass it as when I go over users names, they become blue and once I've been on a page of a users, they appears dark blue. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:00, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 11:02, June 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I've bypassed the cache and Nectaria's names doesn't appear orange anymore but the names still have blue when it comes to putting the cursor over the names of users with highlighted names. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:12, June 2, 2016 (UTC)